Energy harvesting is the process by which energy is captured from external sources. Energy harvesters are sometimes used to power electronics devices. Energy harvesters utilize ambient energy in different forms, including solar energy, thermal energy, wind energy, and kinetic energy. The harvested energy can be used to charge batteries or to directly power an electronic device, such as a sensor.